


Meet the parents but it’s naegami

by The_BEES_Knees23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, M/M, Minor Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Minor Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Minor Violence, Naegami, Togami has a soft spot for Naegi., meet the parents, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BEES_Knees23/pseuds/The_BEES_Knees23
Summary: Makoto meets the Togami’s (really just Byakuya’s dad). What could go wrong?aka the one where everything goes wrong.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Meet the parents but it’s naegami

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone might be really ooc or really chilled. Also, this is really just for fun. It’s like a little break from writing just one shots and school so if it sucks that’s just cause I’m writing this when I’m feeling lazy.
> 
> -thebeesknees

Makoto was shocked as they pulled up to the Togami mansion. He knew that the Togami’s were a very rich family but it was still shocking to see how beautiful just one of their mansions was.

They were here for one purpose really. Makoto had insisted that he meet Byakuya’s parents before they married. So they were here to meet the Togami’s.

“Stop gawking Makoto, you’ve seen a mansion before haven’t you?”  
Makoto turned and pouted at Byakuya.

“Yes, I HAVE seen a mansion before but not like this!”  
Byakuya wore a small smile as he watched his fiancé gawk at his childhood home. They had been together for about 2 years and after a small push (more accurately, a huge confidence boost) from Celeste and Kyoko, Byakuya had finally proposed. Makoto was so excited that he had completely forgotten that he hadn’t even met Byakuya’s parents.

Byakuya had purposefully put it off for obvious reasons. Those reasons being that his dad was a total jackwhipe and that his mother was long gone. He would rather have married Makoto and never have to introduce him to his father, but that, according to Makoto, was not an option.

Byakuya was pulled out of his thoughts by Makoto grabbing the wheel and yelling.

“What the-“

“You almost crashed into the bushes Byakuya!”  
Makoto looked absolutely frazzled as Byakuya parked the car.

“What were you doing kuya?”

“Thinking.”  
Makoto looked frustrated with the short answer.  
“Are you scared that your dad is gonna hate me?”

“Well you’re definitely not the kind of person he wants me to be with”  
Makoto reaches over and squeezed Byakuya’s hand as a means of comfort.

“If he hates me than Celeste and Kyoko will use their lesbian powers to kill him.”  
Byakuya chuckled at his fiancé’s attempt to calm his nerves. He WAS quite nervous.

They climbed out of their car and faced the tall building.

. . .

Mr. Togami stood at the window watching his heir and the boy his heir was going to marry step out of their car. He could feel intense disgust rising in his stomach as he watched the smaller boy smile up at his child. He wasn’t looking forward to this.

. . .

Makoto wasn’t nervous at all. Okay, he was sort of nervous but he knew he could do this. It was only 4 days. He looked up at Byakuya and smiled at him, hoping to send his good vibes in the direction of the taller boy.

Byakuya looked down at Makoto and pushed up his glasses. He opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it immediately at the sound of the house doors being opened.

If the image of two maids opening the doors to reveal Kijo Togami frowning down on the two boys wasn’t enough to scare Makoto senseless then there was absolutely nothing that would ever frighten the boy. Unfortunately he was absolutely terrified. All courage he had previously built up was now gone. For some reason he wasn’t expecting Byakuya’s father to look so cruel.

“Byakuya.”

“Father.”  
The father and son looked at each other in silence for what seemed to Makoto like hours when Byakuya’s father broke the silence.

“Well, are you going to introduce me to your fiancé Byakuya?”  
The word fiancé sounded venomous and condescending.

“This is Makoto Naegi, my fiancé.”  
Byakuya sounded quite monotone. He was clearly trying not to accidentally provoke his father’s anger.

“Hi Mr. Togami.”  
Makoto smiled sheepishly and waved at him.  
This was a mistake. Byakuya’s father would most likely read his mannerisms as him being either disrespectful or an absolute moron. We can only assume it was the latter. 

“Why don’t you come on in.”  
Mr. Togami quirked an eyebrow insinuating that this was an order rather than a suggestion.  
Byakuya placed his hand on Makoto’s back and nudged him into the building while Mr. Togami waved at the maids to retrieve their luggage.

As they walked down several halls to where Makoto could only assume would be their room for the time being, he thought about how horribly awkward that interaction had been. He had literally sealed his fate back there. Byakuya’s father absolutely hated him.

They finally reached a stop at a set of dark double doors with intricate designs along the edge. It’s not like the other doors weren’t just as beautiful as these, it’s just that Makoto hadn’t been paying attention up until now.

“I’ll leave you two to unpack your thing’s. I expect that you will attend dinner?”

“Yes father.”  
It was strange to see Byakuya so, dare he say, submissive. But he could only assume that it was simply him trying to be respectful to his father who obviously commanded respect without even needing to say so.

They walked into the room which was quite large. There was a large bed that was freshly made and a dark furniture set with cushions matching the material of the bed. There were thin white curtains draped by the windows, they were probably made of some sort of soft expensive material that Makoto had never heard of.

Makoto’s thoughts were paused as he was lightly pushed onto the bed by Byakuya.

“H-heyyyy.”  
Byakuya chuckled and pressed his lips against Makoto’s neck, trailing kisses down to his collar bone.

“Come onnnn, somebody’s gonna see us.”

“That’s what makes it fun.”  
Makoto laughed and wrapped his arms around Byakuya’s waist bringing his body closer to his.

“You’re so handsome kuya.”  
Byakuya smirked into his neck and slowly sunk his teeth into his skin.

“Woahhhh. Your dad’s gonna see it!”  
Byakuya sighed and moved his head to face the smaller boy.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“U-um, sirs? I have your bags.”

The two lovers turned their heads to see a flustered maid with their bags in a sort of dolly.

“Thank you!”  
Makoto smiled brightly at her and took the bags.

“O-oh.”  
The maid who had clearly never been thanked for doing her job looked shocked as Makoto took the bags and set them where they belonged in the room.

Byakuya watched the maid scurry away while Makoto started to unpack their things. He pulled out two suits for their dinner, being quite used to the fashion he was supposed to dress in when at a Togami event of sorts.

Makoto turned to Byakuya and smiled receiving a small smile in return, which was more than enough.

. . .

Time skip to dinner cause it’s no fun when  
nothing terrible is happening.

. . .

It was about 6 when they went down for dinner. Makoto was feeling more confident after texting with Kyoko, Celeste, Sayaka, and Mukuro (his lesbian support team) and not being under the horribly judgmental and watchful eye of Kijo Togami.

He walked down the halls holding Byakuya’s hand with a bit of pep in each step. Byakuya on the other hand, trugged along with Makoto and if it weren’t for his long legs he would be behind the smaller boy. He didn’t want to stress his lover but he was pretty sure his father disliked the idea of them getting married.

They stepped into one of the dining rooms where Mr. Togami was sitting at the head of a large table that was covered with a white table cloth.

“Ah, Naegi, Byakuya.”  
The contrast in the tones he used for each of those words was painful. At this point it was obvious he didn’t respect Makoto nor did he like him.

Makoto sat next to Byakuya and smiled at Mr. Togami who in return simply quirked his brow at the boy.

“So, how was your day?”  
Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, desperately trying not to cringe.

“It was well.”  
Mr. Togami had responded which came as a surprise to Byakuya considering the most his father had ever said to him was criticism and put downs.

Still, this was the most awkward interaction Byakuya had ever seen in his life. Well, maybe second. The first was when he had met Makoto’s sister Komaru and her fiancée, who just so happened to be the girl who had stalked him for 15 years, Toko Fukawa. THAT was the most awkward interaction he had ever had with anyone in his life. It would’ve been fine if Komaru hadn’t cursed him out for the first 20 minutes of the dinner for being a jerk to her fiancé while Toko was telling Makoto about how absolutely stupid he was. 

In the end they all made up and spent the rest of the night watching movies and playing poker with pieces of toast. Needless to say Byakuya won about eighty percent of the time due to his constant meet ups with Celeste to play card games and talk about their significant others.

As Byakuya was thinking about the time Toko called his fiancé an overrated twink the food had arrived and Makoto was still asking his father extremely generic questions like ‘what’s your favorite color?’ or ‘if you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?’ which were all answered with quick and to the point answers like ‘why does it matter?’ and ‘I CAN go anywhere in the world.’ This somehow made the situation around ten times more unbearable than it already was. 

They had begun to eat their meal when Byakuya’s father asked a question, which was the start of Byakuya being absolutely horrified at how Makoto answered it.

“So Naegi, what do you do?”  
This was going to be the end. Currently Makoto was unemployed and did no volunteer work to speak of so the answer to that question was absolutely nothing.

“Ummm, I don’t do anything?”  
Oh god. Why was it a question? He knew his father was about to say something snarky by the way he tapped his glass and raised his brows at Makoto’s answer.

“Are you asking me if you do anything? Are you just mooching off of my son? You really shouldn’t start with ‘um’, by the way.”  
There it was. Raw criticism. His father was absolutely fantastic at that. Byakuya looked over to Makoto who was absolutely mortified.

“I’m n-not mooching off of Byakuya sir! I was just fired from my last job!”  
Nope. No. This was not happening. He was not sitting at a dinner table while his father criticized his fiancé, this was just a bad dream. Byakuya lightly pinched himself. Okay. Not a dream.

“You were fired? Why were you fired Naegi?”  
This was awful. This was a disaster.

“Uhhhhh, ummmm, I uhhhhhh.”  
Oh my god. He was freezing up. He was just stuck. Byakuya had to intervene.

“He set the kitchen on fire.”

His father choked back a laugh while covering is mouth with his hand. Byakuya, in an attempt to end the conversation had absolutely destroyed any chance of Makoto being respected by his father.

Makoto turned to face his fiancé with absolute terror in his eyes. By now they had finished their food and their whole dinner had consisted of awkward questions and Makoto being ruthlessly ridiculed by Mr. Togami.

They said their goodbyes for the night and retreated back to their room.

“Oh my god. Byakuya, he absolutely hates me.”  
Byakuya turned to see Makoto who was sitting at the edge of the bed with his hands in his face.  
Byakuya sighed gently and sat next to Makoto.

“It’s going to be fine, we have three whole days remember?”

“Oh my god. Oh my GOD. We have three whole days for me to be absolutely destroyed.”  
Makoto seemed to be on the edge of a tangent when his phone started to buzz.  
Makoto slipped it out of his pocket and was met with an absolutely stupid picture of Kyoko with her mouth behind a magnifying glass.

Makoto answered her FaceTime call and the two boys were met with Celeste and Kyoko sitting in their bed.

“Heyyyyyy.”

“Sooooo, how’s it going over there.”  
As Byakuya was about to give a vague response in order to not be made fun of by their friends Makoto butted in.

“Horrible. Imagine the worst scenario but worse.”  
After a second of thinking Celeste responded.

“So you set his kitchen on fire?”  
Byakuya chuckled lightly and Makoto smacked is arm.

“Owwwww, what?”  
Makoto pouted at him.  
“You weren’t supposed to laugh at that.”  
Byakuya smiled lightly and pressed a small kiss to Makoto’s cheek.

“Ewwwwwwww.”  
Celeste and Kyoko where now speaking in unison saying something about doing that on their own time.

“Mind you, this is our own time.”

“Isn’t there a rule about no kissing in your fathers house? If not, he needs to make one.”  
Makoto laughed at the comment and was about to say something back when he was interrupted by a wail from the background of the Kirigiri household.

“We’ve got to go. Kotoko needs us.”

“Bye, have fun.”

“Goodbye, don’t ruin your lives.”  
And with that the girls hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a Naegami playlist I made on Spotify, if you wanna listen.
> 
> -thebeesknees


End file.
